Baby brother
by MimiYamatoForever
Summary: What if Pandora has managed to get Shun when he was a baby?
1. Chapter 1

By: MimiYamatoForever

Chapter 1

(A/N: _Hey everyone who is reading this story, I made a small mistake in the prologue. I said that Ikki was eight years old. My mistake. I'm going to say that he's three. And yes I know that I'm making Ikki sound opposite of what he is but remember that right now he's just a kid. Things will change. Promise. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you like the story._)

A little girl walked up a small flight of stairs where a black crib was. She looked through the wooden rails to see a small baby with green hair sleeping soundly. Everything in the crib and room was decorated in black with the only color being the babies green hair, his lavender baby pajama's and his slightly pale skin.

Pandora looked at the baby and once again wondered why the soul of Hades would not enter the babies body. Was it because he was still too young? Did this baby need to be older and stronger for Hades soul to be revived?

The little girl wasn't sure but she did know that she was going to allow the baby to be treated like he was Hades. She will allow him to do what he wishes when he wishes. He shall be commanding others the minute he starts speaking and once his powers start to surface he will be trained to use them to his benefit.

"Until you are your true self once again, we shall call you Shun. I will be your older sister and I will allow you to do what you wish. My little brother." Pandora said with a cheerful but wicked smile on her face.

[_**Earth**_]

Ikki looked into the room and saw his mother looking at a picture. It had been the quick picture that the Graude Foundation men had taken when they had tried to take Ikki and Shun.

The young child slowly walked over to his mother and took her hand. Ms. Amamiya looked down at Ikki and sadly smiled. She picked him up and sat him on her lap. Together they looked at the picture but mainly looked at Shun who looked like he had been surprised by the flash of the camera.

"Momma, I'm sorry I lost Shun." Ikki said sadly.

"Oh Ikki. It wasn't your fault honey." Ms. Amamiya said.

"But it is. I said I would protect him and I didn't." Ikki said starting to cry.

Ms. Amamiya tried to hold back her own tears. She tried her best to comfort Ikki but they were both feeling the pain of loosing Shun. The mother could understand what Ikki was going through. He had tried to protect his baby brother but somehow things went wrong and Shun was taken away.

A while later Ikki had been taken to meet the other orphans that were there. He saw that there were dozens of them and they were all orphans. One kid stuck out from everyone else. A blond child possibly close to his age. The little boy was by himself and it looked like no one had bothered to talk to him.

He went over and introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Ikki."

"Uh, hi. I'm Hyoga." the child replied with a bit of a foreign accent.

"Are you from here?"

"I was born in Russia but I am half Japanese. That's how come my hair and eyes are different from everyone else." Hyoga answered.

"You're from Russia? That's really cool." Ikki exclaimed.

The blond child smiled. "Thanks. Everyone else thinks I'm weird."

"Why?"

"They don't believe me when I said that I am part Japanese. They think I'm a liar."

"I believe you." Ikki said.

"Thanks Ikki." Hyoga said.

[][][]

"Ms. Amamiya, while you and Ikki are here you shall have your own suite together." Mr. Kido said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure that I can allow Ikki to go through this." Ms. Amamiya replied.

"But we've already discussed why he needs to go through this training." Mr. Kido replied.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kido but Ikki and I are going through a hard time right now. My baby has been kidnapped!"

"And I have the police working as hard as they can to find him to bring him back." Mr. Kido replied.

"The only reason you have people looking for my son is for your own reasons." Ms. Amamiya replied. "I've changed my mind. I'm taking Ikki and we're leaving at once."

"Ms. Amamiya be reasonable." Mr. Kido said before the door slammed. He sighed in frustration. First he had to track the two boys down, then he had to convince their mother to allow them to train, then the baby got kidnapped and now the mother was going to take her first child and leave.

What else could happen?

[][][]

Ms. Amamiya saw all of the children. There were dozens and most likely over a hundred of them in the courtyard. She quickly found Ikki and saw him talking to a young blond child. And for the first time since the bad news of Shun, she saw Ikki smiling.

"Ikki." She called.

The little boy looked up at her and smiled. "Hi momma. This is Hyoga."

"Hello Hyoga." Ms. Amamiya.

"Hi." Hyoga greeted back.

"Ikki, we're leaving." Ms. Amamiya said.

"Where are we going?" Ikki asked.

"We're going home." Ms. Amamiya answered.

"Why? I thought I was going to stay here and learn to..."

"You're not anymore." The mother said taking the child's hand and starting to lead him away.

Ikki looked back at Hyoga who was watching with confused eyes as his new friend was taken away.

[][][]

From a window on the third floor, Mr. Kido watched as the blue haired woman walked away with her son. He felt defeated. He not only lost one but two possible saints. First the baby and now the child. He was now two short for the one hundred to be tested.

What was he going to do?

[][][]

"But why are we leaving?" Ikki demanded as they headed for a bus stop.

"You don't need this place Ikki." Ms. Amamiya answered. "We're going home where you belong."

"But what about Shun?"

The blue haired woman tensed a little and stood statue still.

"What if they find him and we're not here?" Ikki asked. "I want to be here when they find him."

"Ikki stop." Ms. Amamiya said kneeling down to face her son. "When the cops find Shun they'll know where we live and they'll bring him to us."

"But what if they bring him to the orphanage and that man won't give him back?" Ikki asked.

Ms. Amamiya's face fell. She knew that Ikki had a point. Kido wanted her children and he already went through the trouble of trying to take them by force once. He would most likely try it again in a different matter.

What was to stop him? Mr. Kido had the power and money to try to take her children again. And if Shun was found Kido would keep him and then it would just be a matter of time before he got Ikki.

Was all of this worth her taking her child back home if there was a chance that he would kidnapped again? And Shun...

The mother looked up to see their bus allowing people on. That bus would take them to their home. They were only a few feet away from the open doors.

Ms. Amamiya stood and watched the bus doors close. As the bus started to drive away, she turned back toward the orphanage, took Ikki's hand and started back to the building.

[][][]

The green eyes watched the black mobile slow spin in circles above him. It should have been making him sleepy or dizzy but he was just entranced with watching it spin around and around.

"Hello your highness." a soft voice said.

The baby turned to where the voice had come from and he saw a little girl in a fancy white dress with violet eyes looking at him through the rails of his crib. He looked at her blankly. Normally he would want to be carried but this person was new and strange to him.

"You don't know me." The little girl said. "I'm Pandora. Your older sister. I'm going to take care of you from now on until you're big and strong."

She reached into the crib and held the baby's small hand gently to gain his trust. Sure enough, the green haired infant smiled and held the hand back.

"See, I won't hurt you." Pandora said. "I'm going to let you have anything you want. You'll be able to grow up doing anything you want and no one can tell you otherwise. You'll rule over the Underworld and one day you shall rule over the entire galaxy."

The little girl laughed at her words and the baby cooed happily thinking that all was right because of her delighted expression.

[][][]

The blue haired mother sat quietly on her new full sized bed. Her hands were lap and her eyes were shut. She could hear her son in the bathroom taking his bath. Tomorrow he would be starting 'school'.

There were two knocks on the door and before she could even say to go in or not it opened. Mr. Kido walked in and looked at the mother. She lightly glared at him before turning her eyes away.

"Ms. Amamiya, I know that things are very hard for you right now but please know that I am glad you returned with your son. Please know that you will both be well taken care of while you're here."

"I'm only here for my boys." She replied standing.

"I understand ma'am." Mr. Kido replied. "And Ikki will be getting the things he's always needed while he's here. And I promise that we will find your baby and bring him back to you."

"See to it that you do." Ms. Amamiya replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: MimiYamatoForever

A small child sighed in boredom. His little legs swung back and forth and he laid his head on the armrest of the giant chair he was sitting on.

"What's wrong Shun?" A voice asked.

"I'm bored Pandora." The child answered.

The black haired girl looked down at the young child. It had been eight years that the green haired child has been here and all was going well. He had settled perfectly into royal life and he knew up front who he was and what he was to do.

The little child never complained about anything because he had accepted what he had been told so far.

He knew that he was the human reincarnation of a God, he knew that he currently rules the Underworld with an iron fist, he has the Three Judges as his personal body guards and he was allowed to do whatever he wanted and order anyone to do anything without being questioned.

Shun had already tried it once with one of servants and found it rather comical. But it was only that one time that he had used his power like that. His sister Pandora had said that he could do it all he wants but he didn't seem up to it.

"What would you like to do Shun?" Pandora asked.

"I don't know." Shun answered. "Can we go to the surface world?" he asked.

Pandora gasped. "My dear little brother, you know that you can't go farther than the Ancheron River. You are the only ruler of the Underworld and you're only eight years old. It wouldn't be safe for you to even go farther than the palace. You should wait until you have total control of your powers to go any farther then the ice valley."

"Ok." Shun agreed. He watched as Pandora left the throne room before he looked over to a distant table that had a pitcher of water and an already filled glass of water. He pointed to the glass and watched as it lifted from the table and gracefully glided over to his hands. He took a drink of water before looking at the doors that his sister had just walked through.

He loved his sister but at times he wished that he had a brother. Pandora was nice but she never wanted to do the things he wanted to do. Like play around and do nothing at times. She always wanted him to practice his powers so he could have perfect control.

So far the only part of his powers he had perfected were telepathic and mental abilities. There were times that he would play jokes on Pandora by keeping things out of her reach or he would levitate himself to places where no one would be able to see him. Like hide and seek.

But right now, all he wished was that he could have someone his own age to play with. Being a ruler wasn't much fun when you were just eight years old with no friends.

Shun got down from the throne and went to a nearby window. He looked outside to see the kingdom he was reigning over. He saw the grey sky, the temple in his honor and two other buildings. Behind that there were mountains that blocked his view of the rest of the underworld.

And all he knew of his kingdom was that there were countless subjects that came to stay and worship him.

But of all those subjects, of which he had never seen or met, he didn't know of any children of which one could be his friend.

[][][]

The sun was shining at exactly high noon. It was a warm day. Perfect for running through sprinklers or a picnic with the family.

Unfortunately, exactly ninty nine children didn't have that opprotunity. Today they were outside running a track to get in shape. Their throats craved for a drink of cool water but they had to finish their laps before they got their beverages.

"What a waste of a day huh?" someone asked.

A blue haired kid of eleven years looked to his left and saw a blond child jogging next to him.

"Sure is." Ikki agreed.

Over the last eight years, Ikki and Hyoga had grown to be close friends. They often hung out with each other as well as some of the other kids. Two for example were Seiya and Shiryu who were total opposites of each other.

Seiya was easily known as a goofball and Shiryu was the quiet mature child. These four didn't get along at first but they quickly got past that. But it was also no coincidence. They were also four of the nine children who were to be specially tested to become saints.

There were suppose to be ten of them to be tested but because of what happened eight years ago it didn't seem like there was going to be ten.

And after eight years and making new friends, Ikki still had his high hopes that maybe his baby brother would be found one day.

And he wasn't the only one with the hopes Shun would be found. His mother was still on the search for her second child. Every morning and night she prayed that her son was safe and that she would one day see him again.

[][][]

From a window on the third floor, the only parent of the children was watching through a window as the young boys jogged around the track. She watched as her son jogged while talking with Hyoga.

She had watched as her sweet Ikki started to slowly turn into a tough fighting machine. Over the years he had been taught to fight and trained to escape tight situations. Sure there were times when Ikki and the other kids got to just be kids and have fun but Ms. Amamiya thought that it wasn't enough. They were all still so young and they need to just have normal childhoods. But being exposed to all of this training wasn't helping.

The blue haired woman turned away from the window and started down the hallway of the large mansion. Even after being in such a huge house for so long she wasn't really comfortable around such luxury and wealth.

The only good thing about it was that Ikki was taken care of. She walked back to the suite that she stayed in. With the door closed and locked, she went over to the nightstand next to her bed, opened the drawer and took out a photo from eight years ago.

The picture of her two little boys. Ikki protectivly holding onto Shun because of the threat of being kidnapped. She looked at the innocent face of her second son. It's been so long since she had held her baby or seen his sweet smile.

The sad mother would give anything to see her little boy again. Just to see his face and know that he was alright.

[][][]

Pandora smoothed her skirt as she sat down to play her harp. She began to string the cords of her musical instrument and a melody began to form. Though her fingers created the melody her mind was completely on the Underworld emperor.

The eight years that Shun has been here had gone by quickly. He had started walking a month after turning one and was fully talking by age two. When he was turning four he had started learning to read and write.

During the mornings Shun had his lessons and in the afternoon he practiced his powers. The whole time, Pandora would watch and supervise. Always watching to see if his powers and intellegence were growing more and more.

Every so often the young boy would surprise them all by doing something that surpassed what he already knew or learned. Pandora knew that the boys powers were getting stronger the closer he grew to the age when Hades would return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: MimiYamatoForever

The hallway of the palace seemed to be perfectly quiet with the exception of light footsteps. But those were barely heard on the rug they walked on. A soldier specter walked by but quickly bowed to the young woman walking by.

Pandora ignored the soldier and finally came to a set of large white doors. She walked inside and closed the doors. Once she was inside her room she let out a small but stressed sigh. She had been helping Shun practice his powers today and when it was over he had started asking if he could meet his subjects to see if he could find a friend.

Naturally she told him that he couldn't for his own safety but then he started to get a little annoyed from always being told that. It was then that he started to demand that he wanted to go see the rest of his kingdom.

Pandora had been at a loss about what to do. She couldn't deny her lord and master, not to mention a God who just happened to be the physical incarnation of her brother. Luckily for her, Minos had come saying that he needed to talk to her about an important matter.

So Shun had gone off to supper while Pandora went to take care of other matters. After she had taken care of a few things, she had gone to see if Shun was still up but he had fallen asleep. She was grateful that he was asleep since she couldn't bring herself to tell him that he was a ruler of dead souls.

From what she had told him he was a ruler of living people in a great place. The little boy had no idea that his subjects were dead and here for eternal punishment. She just had to keep reminding herself that he was a child and would be curious about the world around him until he was old enough to know the truth.

As she laid down to sleep she hoped that the truth would be kept quiet for a few more years.

[][][]

In the largest bedroom of the palace, Shun was having a restless sleep. He was tossing and turning in his giant bed from the dream he was having.

Images of a baby, a boy with blue hair and his sister. Those faces kept flashing in his minds eyes and then a fourth face appeared.

A woman. A woman with neatly kept blue hair and green eyes. She was reaching her arms out to him and calling his name. Almost desperately. She continued to reach out to him but soon she was pulled into the darkness and vanished from sight.

Right then, Shun bolted up. He was heavily panting and lightly sweating. The door to his room opened and three specter soldiers rushed in.

"Your highness, is something wrong?" one asked.

"Get my sister!" Shun ordered. "I need my sister!"

"Yes sir. Right away." The specters fled the room and searched for Pandora.

Once again alone, Shun shut his eyes and remembered the faces he had dreamt of. The only ones he knew was his sister and the baby which had been him. But who were the other two? That woman and other boy?

For some reason, Shun felt like he knew them. Like he had seen them before. He knew that it couldn't be possible since he had lived his whole life here in the palace of the Underworld.

"Shun, brother."

Shun looked up to see Pandora rush in.

"Dear brother, what's wrong?" she asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"Pandora, I had a bad dream." Shun answered. "There was this lady. She kept reaching for me. Like she wanted me to go with her. I don't know who she was."

"What did she looks like?" Pandora asked.

"She...she had blue hair a-and green eyes. And...I think I've seen her before."

Pandora gave a mental gasp and hoped she wasn't showing panic on her face. For Shun had just described his birth mother.

"Shun, you've never left the palace before and no one like that has come here. There's no way that you could have seen her before." Pandora said.

"I know but I feel like I do know her. And there was another person. A boy and he had blue hair too."

_He's describing his brother now._ Pandora gasped in her mind.

"Maybe you're just a little stressed from all of your practicing." She suggested. "You don't have to practice or study tomorrow. Just sleep now. You won't have anymore bad dreams."

"Do you know who those people in my dream are?" Shun asked as he laid down.

"No, I don't." Pandora lied. "Just rest now. Good night Shun."

"Night." Shun muttered turning onto his side and closing his eyes.

Pandora left the room and quickly went back to her room. She couldn't believe what she had just been told. Shun had just told her that he had dreamt of his birth mother and brother. How was it possible?

The last time he had seen the two he had been a baby. There was no possible way that he could remember them after eight years. Especially since he had been an infant.

Was his request for a brother or friend making him remember his real brother? If so, how was she going to deal with this? She couldn't let him remember his real family. There had to be a way to make him forget about that dream and the people he had seen in it.

[][][]

As soon as he knew the coast was clear, Shun sat up and reached over to the nightstand next to his bed. He opened the door, rummaged through it for a second and finally pulled something out.

A locket on a thin chain. He looked at it but did nothing else. It was broken so there was no way of opening it. He knew there was a picture inside because he was able to see a faint pair of eyes. But that was all he could see.

He never knew where the locket had come from or who had given to him or when it was given to him. He had never thought anything of it at first but now that this dream came to him he was starting to wonder if there was a way to open it.

Shun closed his eyes and concentrated. The locket floated from his hands and just in front of his face. He clenched his eyes as he concentrated harder. The locket started to lightly quiver in the air the harder he focused.

After endless second, the locket gave a small _snap_. Shun opened his eyes and saw that the locket was open. It landed in his hands and he looked at the picture that had been hidden away. His eyes went wide and his breath stilled when he saw the photo inside.

For the faces he saw were the exact same people from his dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: MimiYamatoForever

Such a restless night. Neither Shun or Pandora had managed to get much sleep after the nightmare Shun had. The reason Shun didn't sleep well was because of everything that had happened. The dream, the faces he saw and the photo inside the locket.

He had been up most of the night trying to figure out what it all meant. How could the woman and boy in the locket be in his dreams? He had never seen or met them before but he felt that he knew them. Somehow.

The young boy walked tiredly down the hall. He was seriously thinking about going back to bed. But then he wouldn't be able to ask Pandora all the questions he had. Maybe after he was done talking to his sister he could go back to bed.

And he hoped he would find her soon because he felt he was going to collapse and fall asleep right there in the hall.

[][][]

Pandora gazed up at the Wailing wall. The wall in which only the Gods themselves were allowed to go and come as they pleased. She wished that she could get through the wall because she needed Hypnos.

With Shun having that dream of his real family, who knows how long it would take before he put two and two together. Pandora had to get him to forget that dream and people it involved. If he ever did figure out that those people were his real family, he might try to leave and look for them. If that happened, then her plans to revive Hades might be ruined.

[][][]

"Sire, you look very tired. Maybe you should go rest." Aiacos suggested.

"I want to find Pandora first." Shun replied rubbing his eyes. "Do you know where she is Aiacos?"

"No sire."

"Ok. If you see her can you tell her that I need to ask her something? I'll be in my room."

"As you wish sire." Aiacos said and bowed as the child left.

Shun felt so tired as he walked. His legs were ready to give out but he needed to get to his room first. A few hours rest sounded like heaven right now.

He managed to make it to his room and climbed into bed. He didn't even bother covering himself and just fell asleep. Maybe his dream could come back and give him a little more information. Maybe some answers to his questions.

[][][]

Pandora walked down the hallway carrying a silver tray that held a silver goblet that held a red liquid. Her request had been answered and now she has to find Shun. But she had a feeling of where he might be.

Having stayed up late last night at his age surely would make him extremely tired. She headed down the hallway to his room and rethought what she was going to say to him. She came to the doors and knocked twice.

There was no reply so she let herself in and saw the child sleeping on his bed.

"Shun," she called. "Shun, wake up."

The child stirred and rolled over. He opened his sleepy eyes but stayed lying down.

"Are you alright? Did you have another bad dream?" Pandora asked walking over.

"No." Shun answered and sat up. "Pandora, there's some stuff I want to ask you."

"Ok." Pandora agreed. "You can ask me anything you want. Here. You must be thirsty."

Shun took the large cup and started to take a drink. He only drank a little before putting the goblet down. The second he let go of the cup, he started to feel sleepy again.

"Are you ok Shun?" Pandora asked.

"I'm still sleepy." Shun answered.

"Then you should sleep some more. When you wake up we can talk." Pandora said helping Shun lie down and cover him with his quilt.

"Ok." Shun sighed before falling into a deep sleep.

Pandora smiled. "Sweet dreams Shun." she said picking up the goblet and tray before walking out of the room and closing the doors.

[][][]

"Lady Pandora, is his highness well?" Minos asked.

"Yes," Pandora answered. "He's fine. He was just having a few nightmares. All he needs is rest. No one is to disturb him."

"Yes my lady." Minos said bowing to her.

Pandora nodded and headed for the music room. She had a hopeful smile on her face. The potion had already taken a quick effect to the young boy even though he didn't drink much of it. If it worked correctly, the potion would erase the boy's memories of his real family and he would forget he ever had that dream about them.

[][][]

Though he was asleep, the green haired boy held the locket tightly in his hand as his dream was erased from his mind.

[][][]

The day had finally come for the selected children. The day they would pick their training camps to win their cloths and become future saints.

One by one they drew slips of paper that held their destinations. The drawings had been over with fairly quickly and the boys were released from their training for the day.

Ikki hurried to find his mother and let her know where he was being sent to. He knew that she wouldn't like where he was going but there really wasn't anything anyone could do about it. It was then that he wondered if he should tell her or not.

Ikki had noticed that over the last few weeks that his mother was looking more tired and thin. He had been wondering if she had been staying up later and not eating as much or if she was becoming ill.

He desperately hoped that she wasn't getting sick and just hoped that it was her worry over him doing all of this saint training.

The blue haired boy found his mother sitting in the garden under a tree and quickly went over to her.

"Hi Ikki." Ms. Amamiya greeted. "How was training today?"

"Same." Ikki answered. "We got to draw where we're going to train to win the cloths."

"Really?" She asked with uncertainty. "What did you pick?"

Ikki handed his mother the slip of paper with his training destination. The mother opened the paper and gasped at what it said.

"You can't go to Death Queen Island Ikki." She exclaimed. "It's too dangerous for you to go there."

"But I have to." Ikki protested.

"No you don't Ikki." Ms. Amamiya replied. "I knew this was all a bad idea. I never should have allowed this to happen."

"But momma..."

"Ikki, I'm still having a hard time with the fact that Shun is gone. I don't want to loose you too." Ms. Amamiya confessed as she hugged her son.

Ikki right away felt guilty and sad. He had wanted to stay in this place in the hopes that his brother would be found and brought back to them. But eight years have gone by and Ikki was starting to wonder if his hopes were in vain.

He wasn't even sure if his brother was still alive or not. But he still clung to hope. He still hoped to find his brother, alive and well and that he could come back to be part of the family again.

Ikki knew that he would never give up hoping that he would see his little brother again. That was one of the reasons he wanted to become a saint. He heard someone saying that the saints they were training to be were saints of hope and could do incredible things.

He hoped to one day have the power to bring Shun back and ease his mother's heart over the loss of her second born.

_Shun, if you're our there somewhere, I hope you know that I will find you one day._ Ikki thought to himself.

[][][]

Shun's eyes fluttered open and he yawned as he sat up. He climbed out of his bed and fixed his mess, never noticing that a small jewelry item fell behind the bed. Thinking it was good enough, he left his room and headed to the main part of the palace.

[][][]

Pandora watched as the young child walked into the throne room as he stretched his arms. He looked rested and more alert. She walked over and smiled at him.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yep." Shun answered.

"That's wonderful. Now, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me before you fell asleep?"

Shun looked a little confused and surprised. "I…don't remember."

"You must have slept well if you don't remember." Pandora suggested with a secret smile knowing the potion had worked. Shun had forgotten his dream and all of the things he was going to ask her about it.

"Well, maybe you'll remember after a while. How about lunch?"

"Ok. I'm hungry." Shun answered following his sister toward the dinning hall.

_As long as he doesn't remember the dream of his real family then there won't be any problems from now on._ Pandora thought. _He has come so far already and has nearly mastered all his powers. Hopefully it won't be much longer until the soul of Lord Hades returns to his reincarnated body._


End file.
